<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Tip of His Tongue by universitykpop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704910">On the Tip of His Tongue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/universitykpop/pseuds/universitykpop'>universitykpop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, boyfriend!seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/universitykpop/pseuds/universitykpop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seonghwa is a caring boyfriend and wants to help you de-stress.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Seonghwa/Reader, Park Seonghwa/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the Tip of His Tongue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>With a huff, you shut your front door a little more aggressively than you intended. The sound beckons your boyfriend out of your bedroom.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, babe,” Seonghwa greets you as his eyes read your body language, “How’d your group studying go?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He takes hold of your hand, thumb caressing the soft skin on the back of your hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Horrible. I hate my group, and I want to drop out.” You grumble while he seamlessly guides you to your room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What happened?” He asks, directing you to sit on the bed next to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They started picking parts that they wanted to do and didn’t leave anything for me to do,” You begin to explain as he tucks some hair behind your ear, “When I said something, they said I could keep track of all the resources they use.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did you tell them you wanted to help more than that?” He gradually leans in closer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, but they acted like I wasn’t smart enough because I didn’t score well on the quiz last week.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seonghwa empathetically pecks your lips before you continue, and peppers kisses across your cheek down to your jaw.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Which isn’t fair because I missed the class before that so I didn’t have the notes to do well. I tried to say I could help with the research and provide more information on the harder questions, but I swear no one ever listens to me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, yeah?” He says with a smile on his face as he lays you back on the bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His lips trail down your neck, melting away some of your stress.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t understand the point of this being a group project if they don’t let me actually contribute to it, you know?” You rant, feeling your shirt bunching up to your chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hums in agreement against your exposed stomach while his hands slowly pull your pants down your legs. The gentle kisses continue lower over your panties. It isn’t until his tongue licks your inner thigh so close to your heat that you fully realize what he’s doing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s over now, so just focus on me, okay?” His voice is soothing, “I’ll get rid of your stress.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please.” You whine and feel his grin against your skin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The offending fabric is slowly pulled down and thrown off the bed. You watch him guide one of your legs over his shoulder. His eyes meet yours for a moment before his head ducks between your thighs. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The first lick is so gentle that you can’t tell if you imagined it from the desperation. It’s quickly followed by a confident kiss to your little bundle of nerves, then a nibble, and then his lips closing around it, lightly sucking. Your hips faintly jerk at the sensation. Warmth pools in your abdomen along with a wetness that starts to seep between your folds.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His tongue softly veers across your slit, and you let out a deep sigh. You can feel yourself clenching on nothing but your slick. A finger suddenly dips between your lips, teasing you in the best way. Your head falls back against your pillow, and you reach a hand down to hold onto the sheets.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As his finger finally slides into you, his tongue circles your clit at the same leisurely pace. Your tight grip on the white sheets is loosened by his other hand to intertwine your fingers. The room feels like it has been set on fire and is slowly consuming everything around you. His finger curls, just barely brushing your sweet spot.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A reticent moan passes your lips, and your eyes close. Lewd wet sounds he’s creating fill the stagnant room. It feels as if oxygen is running out, your lungs working hard to get air. Your body begins to twitch with each flick of his tongue. You hold his hand so tightly, nails digging into his skin. His tongue’s ministrations pause as his lips kiss your inner thigh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re really beautiful,” he says between kisses, “Inside and out… You’re so smart and creative…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You peer down at him, and you feel a bolt of electricity shoot through your body at the way he’s looking at you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“One of the best things to ever happen to me.” He licks his lips and continues his delicate abuse of your sensitive skin. A verbal response from you isn’t necessary. All he wants is your physical reactions.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There’s a dull pressure against your entrance, another finger slipping in. At the same time, he grazes his teeth on your thigh before taking the skin between them. The sensations coax a louder moan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His fingers begin to move faster, building up the energy in your stomach. Your legs shake, and your hips try to squirm away from him. He lets go of your hand to hold your body still. A loud gasp escapes you as you hit your high, thighs persisting to clamp together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A few more thrusts of his fingers, he pulls them out, glistening in the light. You experience orgasmic aftershocks, twitching slightly, as he grabs tissues to clean you up. His attention on you is unwavering, and your heart swells up when he meets your gaze with such adoring eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Grabbing his shirt, you tug him back to your lips and kiss him slowly. He admires your mouth as you pull apart before staring back into your eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love you,” You say quietly in the small space between the two of you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A shy smile tugs at his lips. “I love you too.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>